


Hamilton Fluff, Smut, And Angst Oneshots {REQUESTS OPEN}

by luvdacronch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Requests, alex won't be cis in any of my fics, i know more about the female body than i do about dicks so, oneshots, then john will be the trans one, unless it's bottom john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvdacronch/pseuds/luvdacronch
Summary: Just a collection of Hamilton oneshots.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> If you want smut, clearly state who you want as the bottom because whoever is on bottom will be transgender. That's just how I do things. I know more about the female body than the male body, so that's what I'm more comfortable with. If you don't like the way I do things then you can book it out of here. I don't mean to be harsh but that's the way it is. I'm not naturally an angry person so if that came off as pissed then I'm really sorry, I'm normally really mellow for a bipolar person. Just don't piss me off, because I'll definitely go off on you.

Hi, welcome to my Hamilton oneshots story!! If you have a prompt for any ship in the relationship tags, go ahead and pick one of those for me and write out your prompt in the comments and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I'll reply back when it has been completed and what the title is.   
You can ask for angst, smut, and fluff. None of your prompts have to be one or the other, you can mush them together if you'd like.   
The only condition is that one of the characters WILL be transgender. If it's an Alex ship, Alexander will be transgender unless you request smut with bottom John. Then he will be transgender. Like I said in the notes at the top, if you don't like that then don't write a smut prompt. Mostly the trans issue won't be specifically brought up unless you want it to in your prompt. Really the trans thing is just something to keep in mind because I tend to make female references and relations to my transgender character. 

I don't write female x male, so straight ships are a no. Unless, again, the character is trans, but then, it is still male x male, so..heh..okay I'm running out of author's notes. 

Um I won't use the Daddy kink, and I won't do BDSM or the name "kitten" or the topic of littles unless you request it nicely and politely. Normally with smut I'll just write it in the sweet lovey dovey way because I'm a fuckin softie and a sucker for sweet and fluffy smut lmao. If I'm uncomfortable with it at the moment I will reply to your comment and explain that to you. It is your choice whether you would like to write a different prompt idea or not, or simply rewrite it without the content I'm uncomfortable with. 

Happy requesting!! 

~Alexander, Your Author (my name /is/ actually Alexander by the way. You can call me A, Lex, Author Chan or Alex. Gremlin is allowed as well. All my friends call me that.)

 


	2. I Just Wanna Make You Feel Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Billie Eilish's "Wish You Were Gay"! Give it a listen! This prompt was suggested by @Pie_reader  
> It's a Hercules X Alex! It's gonna be fluffy smut.   
> This was a request  
> I'm not that great at writing smut but I'll do my best, haha

Alex was cleaning up his and Hercules's shared apartment, dressed in one of Hercules's hoodies and some short shorts. He smiled as he felt two strong arms wrap around his feminine waist.

"Hi, Alex," Hercules hummed. Alex giggled, hugging Herc's arms as he swayed them both.

"Hello," Alex flirted, turning his head to kiss Hercules. The taller male kissed back, causing Alexander to melt into it. Hercules turned Alex around so their chests were pressed together. Alex let out a shaky breath as Herc reached his hand up under his shirt to pull it off.

"Is this okay?" Hercules whispered, and Alex nodded, unpinning his binder while Hercules stripped off Alexander's shirt, sliding off the constricting fabric after. Hercules gently guided Alex to the bedroom, slipping off Alex's short shorts and panties. Alex climbed onto the queen size bed, goosebumps washing over his skin due to the cold sheets. Hercules climbed over Alex and sat near him, his fingers ghosting over Alex's dripping entrance, a stripe over the coarse black hair. Alex squeaked, a swallow following. Hercules began to rub in between the folds, just how Alex liked it. He heard his lover squeal and watched him squirm. Alex's eyes glossed over with pleasure. Hercules chuckled, and teased him, "My darling babyboy, so precious..so wet for me, I love you,".

Alex blushed at the words and slowly lifted up his hips, signaling that he was ready, mumbling an "I love you, too" back. Hercules slowly slipped in a finger, long, gentle stroked inside of him and against his walls. Alex let out a short, loud moan, arching his back. Hercules mumbled incoherently with a soft laugh, quickly and sharply jabbing his finger against Alex's g-spot without warning. Alex let out a much louder scream, arching his back more. 

Hercules continued to finger the smaller 19-year-old until he felt he was stretched enough. He slowly got undressed, much to Alexander's impatience. Alex grumbled and whined, spreading his legs wider as Hercules pulled off his pants and boxers. He unwrapped a condom and slid it onto his length before slowly entering him, keeping eye contact, searching for any amount of pain in his eyes. Smiling when he found none. He began to thrust slowly, driving a curse out of Alex. 

"Fuck," Hercules laughed at that, grunting softly as he thrusted into Alex's region. Alex moaned loudly, gasping and clawing at his back with his sharp nails from biting them occasionally throughout the week. Hercules hissed in pleasure and continued his slow pace so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Alex. Alex let out a sweet moan as Hercules gently thrusted against his g-spot. Hercules smiled at Alex's noises, connecting their lips, Alex whimpering into his mouth as he came around Hercules. Herc gasped as Alexander tightened around him, releasing his cum into the latex. 

Alex relaxed slightly, breathing heavily and closing his eyes as Hercules pulled out of him. He pulled off the condom and tied it, tossing it into the trashcan beside the bed. Alexander, needy after sex, snuggled into Hercules's arms.

Hercules wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, gently kissing down his neck. 

It had only been a few minutes before he fell asleep, Hercules following soon after, happy that Alex felt safe in his arms. All he wanted was to make his Alexander feel okay, hoping that he would never look or walk away. 


	3. Nervous (But Beautiful) Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a fluffy smut! It is Lams, and it's first-time smut, and it was a request.

Alexander bit his lip as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. John sat next to him on the bed, a hand on his thigh to soothe him.   
"It's okay..take it off whenever you're ready, baby. I won't judge, okay?" John reassured him, feeling Alex relax at his gentle tone.

Alex waited a few moments before pulling his shirt off, revealing his black lace bra, not being able to purchase a binder due to the severity of his asthma. It would compress his chest too much and restrict his breathing abilities more than they already were. John smirked a little at the sight of his smaller lover, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"I'm such a nervous mess, John. A-Are you sure I can handle it?" Alex mumbled. 

"Of course. It'll be fine. I'm nervous, too," 

John breathed peturbedly and hesitantly moved towards Alex, reaching behind him to unclip the latch in the back. Alex blushed darkly and let out a quiet moan as John ghosted his fingers over the buds on his chest, caressing him before pulling Alex into his lap. He slid his hand inside of Alexander's pants, his fingers fearfully and inexperiencedly ((I didn't know how to find a word for it other than that I'm sorry)) rubbing between his folds and against his clit, seeking to bring Alexander pleasure.

He smiled widely when Alex let out a pretty moan, shivering as he leaked from arousal around John's fingers and hand. John chuckled cutely and took his hand out to pull off Alex's boxer shorts and sweatpants, drawing a whine from Alex's lips at the loss of contact. 

Alex gasped and moaned again when John began to stroke him, his fingers dragging from the top to the bottom of his cunt and back again in a quick but steady motion.

Alex gripped John's free hand and rubbed at his knuckles as John played with him, his hand movements clearly unexperienced but pleasureful for the small boy. He slowly slid in a finger, bringing a loud huff of air and a delighted squeak out from between his lips. John slowly thrusted his finger, making sure to play with his clit with his thumb.

John continued to finger him, adding fingers as Alex grew impatient. Once Alex was stretched enough, he lay him down on the cold sheets and began to unbuckle his pants. He threw them off and quickly grabbed a condom he had been saving for about a week from the first bedside table drawer.

He opened the wrapper and rolled on the latex slip, gently and slowly entering Alex, almost tearing up himself as he saw the water prick the corners of his eyes and the pained whimpers he was causing. 

"I..I'm sorry, baby...it gets better from here, I promise," John tried to comfort the petite male. Alex soon nodded and mumbled for John to move. John slowly began to thrust, the occasional moan spilling out from Alexander's lips, more soon to come.

In a matter of minutes, Alex was a mess, moaning loudly and blushing as darkly as possible, John doing the same but his moans were smaller.

He breathed heavily as Alex let out little gasps and spread his legs wider, coming soon later around John.

John quickly released into the condom as well, pulling out after and rolling off of him, tired out. Alex bit his lip and nuzzled him, still shaking and in need of comfort from John.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexander, his shaking slowly stopping as he relaxed into John's touch. 

Alex might have been a nervous mess, but John didn't mind. He was  _his_ nervous mess. His beautiful, nervous mess. 


	4. El Hombre de mis Sueños (The Man of My Dreams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another requested Mulliham! Fluffy proposal celebration smut towards the end.

Hercules breathed nervously as he looked over at Alexander across the booth, his boyfriend and best friend of 7 years. Hercules held a small red velvet box in his right fist. Alex noticed his facial expression and gently touched his free hand, holding and squeezing it. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," Herc mumbled, squeezing his hand back. It was amazing how far Alexander had come from back in high school, how he used to be a tiny, shy boy to a confident, beautiful young man. He used to have to help Alex learn how to put on a pad, and later that turned into having to put his tampons in for him as well. Not that he minded it, he was always willing to help Alexander, and Hercules was very proud of him for coming so far. 

Alex hummed and smiled at him, unaware of Hercules's plans. The waiter brought them the wine Hercules had ordered beforehand, nodding and winking at Hercules before leaving. Hercules smiled and poured Alex his drink, earning a smirk. "Getting fancy tonight, are we? Is there another...treat in store tonight?" Alex asked hopefully. Hercules chuckled, "Oh, baby, you have no idea,"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The end of their meal neared, and Hercules finally got the courage to stand up from his seat, getting down on one knee, causing Alex to immediately cover his mouth with both hands to silent a whimper. Herc propped open the box, revealing a men's ring. Alex smiled at the masculine sentiment, his stomach fluttering. "Herc..." He whispered. 

"Alex...I-I didn't really prepare a speech, but..b-but I...I love you with all of my heart. And these past years have been the best time I've ever spent. You've come so far from when we were in high school, I'm so proud of you. I love you so, so, so much," Hercules began to get choked up, "I...I can't really go on without s-sobbing. It's really damn hard to keep it together. B-But A-Alexander Ham-Hamilton, g-goddamnit, fuck my stutter. Will you marry me?" Hercules managed to get out, Alex sobbing silently the entire time, already nodding when he started cursing.

"Yeah. Y-Yeah," He leaned forward, catching Hercules's lips in a kiss. Herc kissed back, promising presses from his tongue against his lip, reassuring him that he'd take care of him when they got home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hercules and Alex giggled when they collapsed onto the bed, Hercules starting to strip off Alex's clothing.

As soon as he did that, he dipped his head down between Alexander's legs, nuzzling his inner thigh. Alex's breath picked up speed as he spread his legs for him, feeling Hercules's mouth on his sex instantly.

Hercules started to lap at his cunt, drawing a few mewls out of him. He continued this for a while before shoving his tongue in, thrusting it in and out, causing Alex to yelp and whimper. He chuckled and nibbled at his clitoris, sucking on it as well. Alex let out a loud moan, a plethora of liquid gathering at Hercules's chin quickly.

He sucked more until Alex pushed him away, shaking his head. "Too much..." Hercules immediately pulled away from him, realizing that his baby had come already. Alexander didn't like to be manhandled after he had orgasmed, being too sensitive. It would cause him to be too vulnerable, to reveal some things that he wasn't comfortable with just yet. Hercules accepted this, and although he didn't get to fuck Alexander as he'd wished, he didn't care.

All he wanted was to please his Alexander. 

"El hombre de mis sueños..." Alex muttered, he tended to speak Spanish when sleepy. Hercules gazed at Alex and muttered back, "Exactamente mis sentimientos.." 

He felt Alex smile, holding him as he fell asleep. Alexander might have felt that Hercules was the man of his dreams, but it was Hercules that thought very strongly that it was the other way around. 


End file.
